Womb Raider
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: The SVU are being driven crazy by a perp who is attacking women and taking their unborn children, they are worried about Olivia who is pregnant but Elliot has even more to worry about when he finds out Maureen is also pregnant. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes Charmed fans I got the title from an episode, but it's so perfect for this story.**

**I can never just have one story on the go at a time and this idea came to me when I was watching an episode of SVU the other night, so thanks Mariska your line inspired this. Due to the contents of the story it fit into another part of the series of stories 'A Night To Remember', 'If You Go Down To The Woods Today' and 'The Day It All Changed', but you don't have to have read them to read this one, but you can if you want.**

**Summary****: Someone is stalking pregnant women and then snatching their unborn babies from the womb. Elliot and the SVU are being driven crazy by the perp, who now has set his sights on Olivia, but Elliot has more than he bargained for when he finds out Maureen is also pregnant and thinks she is being stalked, but will he find out too late to help her. Ohh…**

**Disclaimer****: If they're on SVU they're not mine, they're Dicks.**

**Chapter 1.**

Elliot knocked on the bathroom door. "You okay honey?" He pressed his ear by the door and listened as the puking continued. "I'll be right out." He heard Olivia say between heaves.

She was well into her third trimester but the morning sickness that was actually morning midday and night time sickness had never gone away.

He stepped back as he heard the toilet flush and the water start to run. He watched biting his lip as the lock turned and Olivia appeared in the doorway.

"I hate you…" She had taken to blaming him for such a sucky pregnancy.

"I know. I'm sorry." He said following her round their apartment.

"If you ever put your penis any where near me I will get my gun and shoot it." She said seriously.

Elliot stopped following her and his eyes met his crotch, "Ouch" he mouthed. Then shook it off as hormones and followed her into the living room.

They had moved into a big three bedroom apartment and unlike her old apartment all the rooms where separate. He found her in the lounge, she had her hands on the arms of the chair and was trying to lower herself down onto the chair, but her huge belly was presenting a problem.

He walked over to her and took her hands in his and lowered her down, she slumped back into the chair and put her hands behind her head. "Was Kathy this sick when she was pregnant?"

Elliot thought about lying to her for a moment then thought better. "No."

"Oh God… " She sighed hiding her face behind her hands.

He felt so guilty, she really was suffering. He looked at his watch. He had to be in work. Cragen had ordered Olivia to take early maternity leave, especially after what happened last time, but also because she was being sick all the time so wasn't much good. She couldn't even interrogate a suspect without having to leave the room to be sick at least three times.

"Look baby I have to go is there anything I can pick up for you while I'm out?" Elliot asked her.

She sighed and shook her head behind her hands. "No." She mumbled through her fingers. He pulled her hands away from her face then placed his hands on the arms of the chair and lent forwards so his face was right in hers. "I love you." He said looking into her eyes.

"Are you trying to make me feel better?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Is it working?" He asked, a smile growing across his face.

"A little..." She said grabbing his tie and pulling him closer so she could kiss him.

"Momma, Dada, Momma, Dada..!" Isabelle yelled as she ran into the room disrupting them.

Olivia released her grip on his tie He pushed himself up. She pushed herself up so she was sitting as Isabelle ran up to her and fell into her arms.

"Momma whack, whack?! Whack, whack?!" Isabelle yelled.

'Whack, whack' was how she said quack, quack, and when she yelled it like this usually it was because she had lost her cuddly toy duck.

"Elliot have you seen the duck." Olivia asked him hoping he had so she wouldn't have a day hearing whack, whack.

"Where could it be..?" Elliot asked is childish voice looking at Isabelle who smiled back. He walked around the room moving things trying to find it. "Not here…" He said in the same voice. "Not here either."

Isabelle whimpered a little worried that he wasn't finding her beloved duck.

Olivia watched, quite amused, she was stroking Isabelle's hair as she sat on her knee watching Elliot look for her toy. Elliot moved a cushion and found the toy squashed behind it, he held it up it the air so Isabelle could see it. She jumped of Olivia's lap and ran up to his squealing with delight.

He scooped her up and threw her up in the air a little and caught her again. She snatched the toy from him and gave it a hug. "I'm gonna glue this thing to her." He said looking at Olivia who just smiled back.

"She'd still loose it." Olivia told him. She pushed herself off the couch, it took a minute but she managed. She walked over to Elliot and took Isabelle from him. "You're gonna be late" She informed him.

He sighed and kissed her, then Isabelle before he walked and over and grabbed his jacket. "I'll be back by 4.30 to take you to your gynaecologist appointment." He told her. She knew he wouldn't be though, they were working on a big case at the SVU.

He ran back over to Olivia and bent down and kissed her stomach. "Almost forgot" he said getting up.

"See you guys later." He yelled as he ran out.

"Dada gone…" Isabelle said as they both watched him run out.

"Yep" Olivia said cuddling up to her.

- - - - - -

Elliot ran into the squad room. "I know I'm late, Liv was really sick this morning then I had a missing duck, it was mayhem." He said hanging up his jacket.

Fin looked at Munch confused "Duck?" He whispered.

"Isabelle's toy, she's always loosing it." Munch informed him.

He nodded his head and walked over to the coffee machine.

"She got her gynaecologist appointment today?" Munch asked.

"Yea, so I have to be gone by 4.30 to take her, I can't miss it again." Elliot said feeling guilty again.

Cragen walked out of his office. "Munch, Fin you've got a crime scene to get to." He said handing them a piece of paper with an address on it. "Elliot you and Fletcher get down to St Anne's we got us another victim."

They all looked at him. Knowing the type of victim he was referring to. This would be the seventh woman who had been attacked and had her baby removed. Elliot was really beginning to hate this case, it was far to close to home for his liking.

**TBC**

**A bit of a slow chapter, but as usual with the first chapter I'll post the second straight away.**

**I'll also explain who Fletcher is for those wondering in the next chapter. **

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not all mine.**

**Chapter 2.**

Munch and Fin got out of their car and walked across the multi-story car park to where there was an area cordoned off with crime scene tape. They both ducked under the tape, flashing their badges to the guard who stood there.

"Detective's Tutuola and Munch" Fin told him as they passed him.

"What you found?" Munch asked Warner who was crouched over a pool of blood.

"We found a metal pole with blood on it that we think they used to knock her out, lab's gonna test the blood to confirm it. Blood pattern suggests she stumbled and fell here, where she was slashed open. Blood spatter on the wall suggest that the monster that did this too her cut her with one quick swoop of the knife." She informed them

They all looked at each other disgusted.

- - - - - - -

Elliot walked down the corridor of the bright sparkly clean hospital with Fletcher. Fletcher dragged behind he was eating a bar of chocolate and had a can of soda in his hand. "Are you coming?" Elliot asked him.

Jay Fletcher was Olivia's replacement and had been since the day she had gone on maternity leave. Elliot and the others at SVU hated him. He was arrogant, rude with the victims and at times seemed more sympathetic towards the suspects than the victims.

Elliot walked into the woman's room first. His heart sunk when he saw her she was pale and looked mentally, physically and emotionally drained. He noticed she had her hands resting on what was left of her swollen stomach.

He cleared his throat to let her know he was there. She looked at him, he smiled at her then looked to see where Fletcher was, but he was sat down in the corridor finishing off his chocolate.

His was such a douche bag. Elliot turned his attention back to the woman. "How are you feeling Miss James?" Elliot asked as he walked over to her bed.

"Numb. Have you found my baby yet?" She asked with teary eyes. Elliot knew they would fall when he answered her. He started to shake his head, he opened his mouth but nothing came out.

She did as he had expected at burst into floods of tears. She placed her hand over her face trying to force them back in. Elliot placed his hand on her shoulders. "Miss James I promise you I am going to do everything I can to find your baby and bring it back to you."

"She, it was a little girl. They let me hold her for a minute, she was beautiful she had a little freckle on right ear." She said before crying again.

"They?" Elliot questioned.

Miss James nodded. "Yea, one of them held me down why the other one took my baby. I think maybe the other one was a Doctor or something he was yelling at him for doing it wrong, he said if he cut too deep then he may hurt the baby. He couched him as he pulled my baby out and cut the cord."

Elliot listened to her and made a mental note. "Miss James, has anyone been following you recently? Have you had any flowers or other things delivered to you?" Elliot asked.

"Yea, someone started sending me flowers a few days ago. I've had them every day since. I felt like someone has been watching me for weeks too, and then the flowers confirmed it."

"The sentiment in the flowers what did it say?" Elliot asked.

"Err, 'from your guardian angel', they were never addressed to me they were always addressed…"

"To the baby…" Elliot finished.

"Yea, how'd you know that?" She asked sounding somewhat confused.

"Miss James you are the seventh woman to be attacked like this and have you baby taken." Elliot told her.

"Those woman in the papers?" She was completely horrified. Some one somewhere had a collection of babies.

"I should have told the police when I first got the flowers none of this would have happened if I had done that." She said, filled with guilt.

"This wasn't your fault Miss James." Elliot reassured her.

Elliot finished asking his questions and walked out of the room, Fletcher had finished eating when he saw Elliot he snapped his phone shut and returned it to his pocket.

"She okay?" Fletcher asked before staring at a nurse's ass as she walked past ignoring Elliot as he replied to his question.

Elliot saw him, he was getting ready to 'deck' this guy, he had asked Cragen for a new partner but it seemed that not many people wanted to be at the SVU, not even on a temporary basis.

"Come on." Elliot said, he couldn't even be bothered arguing with this guy.

- - - - - -

Back at the station house they were all gathered around the boards. "Miss James testimony proves what ME Warner said, that they were two guys." Munch said sticking Miss James picture to the random collection of other women.

"She said that she thought one man was a Doctor, five of our seven vic's were cut professionally, like any normal caesarean would be, except for our sixth, Angela Gallagher. She was cut so deep that she bled to death before we found her." Elliot said pointing to a picture of a younger looking woman.

Angela was the youngest of the women at 21. The other women all varied in age, race, personality, some were going to be single moms others were married or had a partner, nothing about them was connected except for the fact they were all pregnant.

"What if we do have a Doctor on our hand and maybe a rooky an intern or something? Fin Munch I want you to call all the hospitals in the city and surrounding it, find out if any abandoned babies have been brought in. Elliot you call Mr Gallagher he wants to know what progress were making… Olivia?"

They all looked at him like he was mad but turned to see Olivia stood there holding Isabelle in one arm and a huge bouquet of flowers in the other.

"Liv what are you doing here? Was everything okay at your appointment? Sorry I wasn't there I tried to call you but something came up." Elliot said.

"Don't worry about it. I haven't been because I got to my car and found these." She passed him the flowers. She reached into them and pulled out the sentiment, the others gathered around to read it.

"Baby Stabler, from your guardian angel." Munch read aloud. They all looked at Olivia in shock.

- - - - - - -

Olivia had instinctively taken her spot at her desk while she spoke to the others. Munch had Isabelle perched on his desk while they both played with her toy duck.

"I've assigned protective detail on you." Cragen told her as he stepped out of his office.

"Look I appreciate it but that's not necessary, I'm gonna be in the apartment the whole time El's not with me, I'll just tell the doorman not to let anyone but you guys up to see me."

"Then just let me have them outside to keep an eye out, you never know they may catch our delivery boy red handed." Cragen said, concerned for all of their safeties.

Olivia reluctantly accepted.

Elliot's phone rang he picked it up unable to take his eyes of Olivia, she had her concerned look and he hated to see her worried like that. "Stabler, SVU" He answered.

"Kathy. Look Kathy I got something going on here I can't talk right now…Yes I'm aware I have more than one family. Kathy stop yelling, stop yelling Kathy! Yes I know she's back tomorrow, yes I am still going to pick her up from the station. Why are you still yelling at me?" Elliot actually yelled back.

"I can't talk to you when your like this I'll call you later." He stated as he slammed the phone down.

"She still pissed?" Olivia asked. She had her elbows resting on her desk and her head resting in her hands.

"Isn't she always? She thinks I don't care about them now I have you, Issy and the baby. She keeps reminding me that Maureen's coming home, not that I had forgot. There's something she has to tell me apparently." Elliot said sounding defeated.

"You ready to go home?" She asked him, she could see he was beat, and she knew she was and it was way past Isabelle's bed time.

"Yea. Come on." He said as he got up. Munch walked over to them carrying Isabelle who was resting her head on his shoulder.

"I think someone's ready for bed." He said as Elliot took her from him, She snuggled back into the same position on his shoulder. She had her face snuggled into her duck but still managed to suck her thumb.

"I'll see you tomorrow El. Oh Olivia have you tried ginger beer for you sickness." Munch said.

"No. Does it work?" She asked she was desperate.

"So I've heard." He said

She smiled at him and walked out with Elliot.

"Night guys." Munch said, before returning to his desk.

- - - - - -

Olivia was lying on the couch, she had fallen asleep while they had bee watching an old black and white movie and Elliot didn't want to wake her yet. She hadn't been getting much sleep due to the sickness recently and she looked peaceful.

He walked over to the window and moved the curtains back slightly. He could see the undercover cop car outside where their protection sat watching. One of the guys looked asleep but the other was still awake and looked alert, so he figured it was okay. He and Liv used to take turns napping on undercover surveillance.

He returned to the couch and pulled the blanket from off the back of is and placed it over Olivia to keep her warm, he bent down and kissed her head. He brushed a stray lock of hair from of her face and stood there for a moment just looking at her.

He sat down on the floor in front of the couch. He wanted to be as close to her as possible, he could feel her warm breath on the back of his neck. He loved her so much, her and Issy and he couldn't wait for the new baby. He'd never let anyone hurt any of them.

As he sat watching the silent T.V he couldn't help but feel for all those parents whose babies had been snatched and about Mr Gallagher who had not only lost his baby but also his wife.

He decided that even thought the guys were outside he was going to stay awake tonight to keep an eye on things.

**TBC**

**Poor Elliot!**

**There are so many ways this story can go. I don't like it to be too predictable so if it gets that way tell me please. **

**I want you guys to try and guess what you think the new baby will be, boy or girl? **

**Thanks for reading, please review if you can. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow you guys all said a boy. Well Maureen's pregnant as well remember and there's going be one of each, boy and a girl. Thanks for all your reviews you guys rock, you make me feel so loved, thank! D**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine.**

**Chapter 3**

Elliot stood one the station platform with his hand buried in his coat. It was a freezing cold day and every time he exhaled he could see his own breath in front of him. He kept hearing announcements being made through the speakers but like normal he could hardly understand the speaker.

He watched as one train came while another one went. He'd been waiting here for about 40 minutes and there was still no sign of Maureen. He was beginning to think Kathy had '_accidentally_' told him the wrong time.

He'd tried tempting Olivia to come with him and bring Isabelle along too, that way he could keep an eye on them, but she had been really sick this morning so he had agreed to let her stay in and detail was still outside their building so she was safe there.

After an hour of standing there he finally saw Maureen get off a train, she pulled two cases behind her and had a back pack over each shoulder. He ran over to her and took all the bags from her, he carried them with ease.

"Have a good journey?" Elliot asked her.

"It was okay." She said quietly.

He looked at her, she looked pale and exhausted. "So what is it you need to tell me?"

She just looked at him. "I think you might wanna be sitting down." He looked at her confused but just smiled he was just happy to have her home, whatever it was she had to tell him would wait.

- - - - - - -

Olivia opened the door to find Elliot and Maureen stood on the other side.

"Hey." She greeted Maureen, they both hugged and she walked in. Olivia tried to take a bag from Elliot but he refused to let her.

"Wow nice place Dad." Maureen complemented on what she had seen as she walked through to the living room.

"Thanks. Now we're here will you please tell me what you have to say?" Elliot asked.

"Jeus' El let the girl sit down and have a drink." Olivia said. "Can I take your coat Maureen?" She asked Maureen who had now started to unzip the big coat she was wearing.

"Sure. Okay Daddy don't freak." She said as she started to pull her coat off. Elliot was confused by what she was saying, that is until her coat was completely off and he saw her bump.

Olivia took her coat from her but stayed in the spot, looking at Elliot, she was waiting for him to freak out. So was Maureen but he stood there silent, a blank expression on his face.

"Say something Dad." Maureen whispered through the tears that were starting to fall.

"What the hell is that?" Elliot said pointing to her stomach.

"I'm pregnant Dad…"

"I can see that! Who's the father..?!" Elliot yelled, cutting her off.

"Elliot don't yell at her." Olivia said.

"She's my daughter I'll yell at her if I want to!" Elliot yelled at Olivia.

"And what and I'm your wife so you can yell at me!" She yelled back at him.

"Liv, honey I didn't mean it." Elliot said still yelling.

"Then why the hell are you still yelling?" She yelled back.

"Because…I'm…angry…" Elliot started off yelling but finished of as whisper. He turned his back to them and put his hands on his head.

Maureen looked at Olivia her face was stained with tears. Olivia pulled her into her and hugged her trying to comfort her. Elliot turned to see her crying into Olivia's shoulder. Olivia looked at him and shook her head at him for being a jerk.

He walked over to her and eased her away from Olivia and held her close to him. "I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to shout, I just…I'm scared for you." He confessed, he knew how hard it was to raise a baby at a young age and he had wanted more for his own kids than that.

"Daddy don't be mad at me, I decided to keep this baby because I wanted to. It's my child and you and Mom never got rid of me because it wasn't the right time, how could I do that to my child." Sometimes he forgot how mature she was.

He kissed her on the head and held her a little tighter. "I know. I'm sorry baby, I promise you that I will help you through this, any time you need me."

Olivia watched them smiling. "I'm sorry" Elliot mouthed to her. "Its okay" she mouthed back.

- - - - - -

Sally Michaels stepped out of the life in her apartment building. She waddled when she walked due to her huge bump. She was having twins and clearly showing for it. She got to her apartment and as she turned the key she heard her phone ringing, she swung the door and waddled a little faster to answer the phone.

"Hello." She said but got no reply. "Hello" She said again. "Who is this?" She asked but her reply this time was the phone being slammed down. "Jackass…" She muttered under her breath as she put her phone down.

She realised she'd left the door open and was about to go and shut it but as she turned she was hit hard across the head by a baseball bat, she fell to the floor seeing stars. Two men in ski masks crouched down next to her.

One man held her shoulders down while the other pulled out a scalpel. "Okay now remember James gently, your not carving a turkey joint your delivering a baby."

James lifted her shirt up and started to drag the scalpel in a line across the lower part of her stomach slowly, fluid and a little blood came gushing out. He reached in and pulled out a baby. "Good. Now cut the cord." James did as he was told and then wrapped the baby in a blanket and laid it down on the floor next to him. "Now do the same again for the second baby."

James did as he was told. Sally was out cold and had no idea her babies were being snatched. "Okay." James said after a few minutes as he wrapped the second crying baby up and passed it to the other guy. He then picked the other one up. "The fire escape?" He asked.

"Yea come on." James got up and followed the other guy, unaware he had left the scalpel behind. Sally lay on the floor unconscious and bleeding.

- - - - - - -

Elliot walked into the squad room and straight over to the coffee machine. "Bad day?" Munch asked for once not being sarcastic but actually a bit worried.

"Well you could say that." He said taking his coffee over to his desk. "I just picked up Maureen from the station and when we got home I find out she's pregnant." Elliot said, taking a sip of the steaming coffee.

"Maureen's pregnant?" Fin said thinking he may have heard him wrong.

"Yep. She's got three weeks left to go." Elliot said. She hadn't looked that big, but Kathy hadn't been huge when she had her first so he wasn't totally surprised.

"And you found out today?" Munch asked.

"Yea, Kathy wanted Maureen to tell me I swear that woman just likes to stir trouble."

"Wow so you have two pregnant women in your life. God I am glad I am not you." Munch said taking his turn to go to the coffee machine.

"Yea well…" It was all Elliot could say. He could be mad here about the situation.

"Olivia had anymore flowers?" Fin asked.

"No I think maybe our guy has spotted the detail outside our building." Elliot said taking another sip of coffee.

"Well I suppose that's a good thing." Fin said shrugging his shoulders slightly relieved Liv and the baby was off the perp's radar.

"Yeah but it means that he'll have to find another victim." Munch offered.

"They all nodded in agreement. "Hey where's Fletcher?" Elliot asked noticing his '_partners_' absence.

"Hasn't come in yet, he rang and said he was in traffic or something, I don't know ask Cragen." Fin said telling half the tale then returning to his paperwork.

"Talking about me again?" Asked Fletcher as he walked in. "How your pregnant wife El? She had any more flowers or gifts yet?" He asked him as he walked past.

"She has a pregnancy buddy, his kids pregnant?" Munch said.

"Tinkerbelle?" He asked.

"No dumb-ass and its Isabelle. My eldest Maureen is due in a couple of weeks."

"Oh the one who's coming home from school?" Fletcher asked.

"Yea. You know I might persuade Kathy to let her stay at our place I mean the details there so she'd be safe." Elliot said addressing Munch and Fin.

"This guy stalks em' first, she's not been stalked has she?" Fletcher asked.

"No." Elliot said realising he may be being a little paranoid.

"Look she's due in what three weeks anyway, you'd freak her out probably if you tried to tell her someone was following her." Fin said supportively.

"Yea your probably right." Elliot told himself.

- - - - - - -

Olivia was sat at the table, feeding Isabelle who sat in her highchair. "1, 2, 3…" Olivia said playfully waiting for Isabelle to open her mouth, as she did and Olivia shovelled the food into her mouth, Isabelle slapped her hands down that she was holding in the air. As soon as her mouth was empty she held them back up waiting for more food.

"1, 2, 3…" Olivia said repeating the game laughing slightly, Isabelle always made her laugh. Maureen stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching. Olivia spotted her. "Hey you wanna come and play?" She asked Maureen who walked into the room.

She passed her the bowl that still had some food left in it. Maureen looked at her smiling knowing what she meant. "You need the practice." Olivia said smiling.

Maureen took the bowl and sat where Olivia had been and fed Isabelle using the same game while Olivia made up a bottle for her. "You know she really is cute, it's a good job she looks like you and not dad." Maureen said.

Olivia smiled and thought about whether or she should correct her. "She wouldn't do." Olivia said.

"Huh?" Maureen asked her.

"You Dads not her dad… I was raped." Olivia said looking at her.

"Sorry." Maureen said.

"It's okay you didn't know" Olivia said as she joined her at the table.

"Who was it?" Maureen asked.

"He was a man that we arrested years ago and he managed to get out of prison and he decided he was pissed at me for putting him away so he came looking for me. Guess Elliot wasn't his type." Olivia said trying to keep the atmosphere chirpy. Maureen laughed at her joke.

"Does he know about Isabelle?" Maureen asked, she didn't mean to be personal or nosey but truth was she liked talking to Olivia which was why she loved her dad being with him and not some other woman other than her mom.

"He did do but he's dead now." Olivia said keeping her eyes on Isabelle who tilted her head and smiled back at her.

"Olivia can I tell you something?" Maureen said looking at her. Olivia noticed the worried look on her face. "Sure sweetheart what is it?" She said.

"I think someone might be stalking me. I thought maybe it was the baby's father but then I found out he's in Colorado visiting his uncle, I'm kind of scared I didn't want to tell dad because he'd just panic and moms really busy with the other kids at the moment, I didn't know who else to tell." She said with worry splashed across her face.

"You talk to me anytime you want to about anything okay, it'll give me practice for when Issy's older." They both laughed looking at Isabelle who was mumbling away to herself when she wasn't drinking from the bottle.

"You're safe here there's protective detail sat outside keeping an eye on the place. You could stay here for a while if you wanted?" Olivia asked. Maureen nodded her head deciding she'd like to spend time with this newer part of her family.

They both turned as they heard a knock on the door. Olivia got up and walked over to it, Maureen followed her. She opened the door to a delivery guy who stood there holding two huge bouquets of flowers.

"Mrs Stabler." He said passing Olivia one. "Miss Stabler." He said passing Maureen the other. "Congratulations." He said referring to their pregnant stomachs as he walked away.

Olivia immediately took the sentiment out. 'Baby Stabler, see you soon, you're guardian angel'. Maureen looked at Olivia's sentiment then showed her hers. "Mine says the same." She said. Olivia looked at her. She just hoped detail would pick the delivery guy up.

- - - - - - -

"Have a seat." Elliot said pushing the delivery guy who had gave Olivia and Maureen the flowers into a seat in the interrogation room.

"Hey easy man, all I did was deliver the flowers, some guy paid $70, I can't just say no to that much money I got a kid to feed." He said seeming genuine.

"Where did you meet this guy?" Elliot asked.

"Outside of Bell duchies." He said. "Please I'm sorry if I did something wrong, but this'll buy my kid some decent meals for the week." He said holding up the money.

"Look we're gonna need that money to see if we can get a fresh print, then I swear I will give you the money back. I promise." Elliot said.

Elliot walked out of the interrogation room behind the delivery guy who stormed off. "You gotta know how hard it's going to be to get a print off that right?" Fin said.

"Yeah but this is the only evidence we got." Elliot said.

"Not any more, I just got off the phone from Warner her teams at another scene, another woman; she was having twins, but get this, the idiot left the scalpel behind." Cragen said.

"Bad for him but goods for us." Munch said.

"Where's the scene?" Elliot asked.

"I want you and Munch to take the scene." He said pointing to Fin who grabbed his coat and left with Munch.

"What about me?" Elliot asked hated being given the back seat.

"Mr Gallagher is here, he wants to talk to you."

"Fletcher you get to the hospital and get our statement from our vic'. Oh and be nice." Cragen said before returning to his office. Elliot watched as Fletcher left, trying to work out what he was going to say to Mr Gallagher.

**TBC**

**Sorry if I spelt Bell duchies wrong I heard it on an episode I thought I'd use it, I love coffee shops America is so lucky to have them in England we just have little huts where you can buy tea from in one of those foam cups, no thanks…**

**Hope you liked it, please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews and adds to favourite stories lists, you guys are so kind. Hope ya'll like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own them if they're on SVU.**

**Chapter 4**

Elliot walked into the interview room, a young looking man stood up, he had dark hair and hazel eyes, Elliot could see he had been crying again, he loved this mans dedication to his family, the family he was trying to get back for him.

"Elliot hey, look I'm sorry to keep bugging you but I just…I have to know if you're any closer to finding my son." Mr Gallagher asked him.

Elliot smiled at him and pointed for him to sit down he then sat down next to him. "Mr Gallagher we are doing everything we can to find your son." Elliot said hoping he sounded as confident as it had sounded in his head.

This young couple had been so excited when they found out they were pregnant that the next question they asked after 'is it healthy?' was 'what is it?' Their gynaecologist had told them without hesitation.

"Whoever it is taking these babies isn't killing them for some reason they're collecting them, and as soon as we find them we can give your son back to you."

He nodded as he approved what Elliot had said. "Before she died she told me that they let her hold him, she said he looked like me, then she said find him, I love you. Then she died." Mr Gallagher told him.

It wasn't the first time he had told him this, but it broke Elliot's heart to hear it again. He patted Mr Gallagher's shoulder before he walked out. He went straight to Cragen's office where Maureen was sat by his desk holding Isabelle.

Olivia was stood by the cabinet on the far wall using it as a leaning post, he walked over to her and threw his arms around her and held her close they all watched him. Olivia, although a little startled at first returned the hug.

He eventually pulled back, his hands fell to her stomach and he held the bump in his hands. "I love you." He told her. She was totally confused but smiled and pulled him into another hug.

"I know. I love you too." She said. She could feel him breathing into her neck, it was heavy and told her he was upset so she held him a little tighter.

"Finger prints came back on our scalpel." Cragen said quietly not really wanting to interrupt the moment. "No name but it matches a print found on the money we got form the delivery guy." He continued.

"Okay. Look Liv I'm gonna get Fletcher to take you three home, then I want you to stay there till I get home, okay." He said as he saw Fletcher walk back into the squad room, straight to the coffee machine, without even filling them in on what had happened at the hospital.

Olivia nodded she hated Fletcher and would rather walk home than have him take her, but she knew how stressed Elliot was and didn't want to add to that stress by arguing with him, so she agreed. "Okay."

Elliot walked out of Cragen's office holding Olivia's hand as she followed behind him. "Hey Fletcher I need you to run Olivia, and my daughters home. Take them straight there and make sure you see them go inside. Check the entire apartment first then make sure they stay safe." He ordered.

"Sure thing partner. I'll bring the car around." He said leaving his coffee and grabbing his coat from off the back of his chair and walking out. Elliot stopped Maureen and hugged her and kissed her on her head. He took Isabelle from her arms and kissed her on the head too.

Olivia walked over to him and took Isabelle. She gave him a kiss then stepped back. "Stop worrying about us we'll be fine, the five of us." Elliot looked at her and she could see him counting in his head. Me, Maureen, Isabelle and the babies…" She told him.

"Oh." He said as he realised. "Go home, I'll see you later." He said as he kissed her again before she pulled away and followed after the others.

- - - - - -

Elliot was sat as his desk he looked at one of his pictures smiling at first until he noticed there were smudgy prints all over it. He knew whose they were. Fletcher was always eyeing Olivia up.

He always caught him looking at the picture of him, her and Isabelle at the zoo and he was always complementing Elliot on her and tried endless times to chat her up, he hated having sent her home with him but he'd had no other choice.

There was a clear print on the picture over Olivia's breast. '_Pervert_' he thought to himself, he took a closer look at it. He looked down at the paper work ME Warner had sent over, it was the fingerprints they had found. He looked at the picture, the print was perfect he looked down again then up then down, he did it a few more times till he was certain the prints were a definite match.

"Son-of-a-bitch…" Elliot thought out loud.

- - - - - - -

Fletcher got out of the car, he opened the door for Olivia having a good glance at her ass as she walked passed him. Isabelle was asleep in her arms. Maureen got out of the car and followed them towards their building. "I'm just going to check on the detail, then I'll be up, don't go in without me." He yelled to them as they stepped into the building.

He walked over to the car where the two guards were, one was asleep, typical. The other watched him as he approached. "Hey Detective Fletcher, I don't think Elliot would be too impressed with you checking out his woman's ass." He said playfully.

"You won't get the chance to tell him." He said as he pulled his gun out and shot him in the head, the other guy never even had the chance to wake up before he shot him. His gun had a silencer on it so no one heard the shot.

He returned his gun to his holster and walked into the building shutting off his phone before he stepped inside.

Olivia and Maureen got to their apartment. Olivia was holding Isabelle in her arms. "Err Maureen can you reach into my bag and get my keys please?" Olivia asked her.

"Don't we have to wait out here for that guy?" Maureen asked. It wasn't that she didn't trust Olivia she was just freaked by this whole situation.

"Sweetie come on I'm a cop too remember and I really need to put her down, carrying one baby is enough." Olivia said. She was pretty tired and just wanted to get into a hot bath and climb into bed.

"Olivia." Olivia shot round and instinctively stepped in front of Maureen. She had to laugh at her paranoia when she saw her gynaecologist stood in front of her. "DR Vaughn what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"He's with me." Fletcher said as he joined them by her front door, he was holding his gun at her, Olivia could see the silencer. "Olivia?" Maureen whispered behind her, Olivia could tell from her voice she was scared.

"Good work James." DR Vaughn said to James Jay Fletcher.

Olivia just looked at them knowing now why she had never liked this guy.

**TBC**

**Ooh. Next chapter Liv kicks some ass, but not much. Anyone see this coming, hopefully not, I'd hate to be predictable.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews. Your kind and encouraging words encourage my stories.**

**Be warned this is a pretty long chapter and it has took me forever to write it, so I hope its okay.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own them if they are or have been on SVU.**

**Chapter 5**

DR Vaughn followed Olivia into Isabelle's room as she placed her down into her crib and placed the blankets over her. "Good girl, now go back out there." He said pointing to the living room. She did as she was told.

Maureen was stood in the middle of the room. Fletcher was stood next to her, he was stroking her face. Olivia walked right over to them and pulled Maureen back and positioned her so she was stood behind her as far away from Fletcher as she could get her.

"You're a smart woman Olivia I'm sure you've worked out why we're here."

"I have a pretty good idea." Olivia spat at him, pissed off she or anyone at the SVU had ever trusted this guy.

"So who wants to go first, I mean your both due soon right so I think it would be okay to take the babies now, right Doc?" James said sarcastically. Still the Doctor agreed.

"Screw you!" Olivia yelled at him.

"Yes please…" He said pulling her towards him.

"No Olivia." Maureen screamed she tried to reach out for her but DR Vaughn grabbed her and pulled her back away from them.

"James don't get sloppy we're here for reason to get the babies and go." The DR informed him.

"Why are you taking peoples babies, do you get of on that, is that what it is?" Olivia asked him, trying to sound as smug as possible.

He raised his hand to hit her. "Don't you lay a hand on her why she is still carrying that baby!" DR Vaughn reminded him sternly. Still keeping tight hold of Maureen.

"Then let's cut the little cherub out." He said sarcastically, pulling out a scalpel. Olivia pulled back but he kept tight grip of her arm.

- - - - - -

Elliot was in his car he hadn't even took the time to warn Cragen he just ran out to his car and started speeding towards home. He was completely over the speed limit but didn't care. He had just let a man who was kidnapping babies before they were even born take his pregnant wife and pregnant daughter home.

He took his phone out and rang home, hoping he wouldn't be too late and could warn Olivia somehow.

- - - - - - -

Olivia stood there looking at Fletcher hoping a sudden wave of nausea would creep up and she could throw up all over the SOB. Typical the one time she actually wanted to throw up and she couldn't.

The phone suddenly rang. Fletcher turned and looked around the room trying to locate the phone. Olivia took the advantage of the opportunity she slapped his hand as hard as she could. He dropped the scalpel onto the floor. She punched him in the face as hard as she could.

He cupped his hands around his bleeding nose. She kicked him in as best as she could in the shin, he fell on to his other knee, holding his leg, yelping in pain. She ran over to a drawer and pulled it open she fumbled around inside it looking for something.

Fletcher grabbed her from behind, he spun her round, she raised her hand and pushed her finger down on the pump, she had a canister of pepper spray in her hands and sprayed it directly onto his face, he quickly covered his face with his hands and took two steps back, she picked up a vase and was about to smash it down on his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Olivia." She stopped and looked over at the DR who had spoken to her. He was holding another scalpel by Maureen's stomach. Fletcher stood up and ripped the vase from her hand and hit her across the back of the head with it.

She fell to the floor, landing hard on her belly. She rolled onto her side and placed her hands protectively on her stomach. "Hurry up James we don't have much time!" DR Vaughn insisted.

- - - - - -

Elliot put his foot down completely on the pedal. He was forcing it down so hard that if he added any more pressure he would be Flintstone'ing his way home. He had to suddenly slam his breaks on as he hit a cross section in the road.

He watched and waited for just the slightest of chances to get across, one wasn't presenting itself though. "Damn-it!" He yelled he put his foot down flat on the accelerator and somehow managed to swerve the traffic by inches.

When he finally reached the other side he released the breath he had been holding and carried on home. He couldn't help but think how ironic it was that here he was travelling at full speed and it had never seemed to take so long to get home.

- - - - - -

Fletcher cuffed Olivia's hands together behind her back. He rolled her back onto her back. She had to admire her handy work, his eyes. They were bright pink and puffy and all watery looking.

"You wanna get them looked at." She said sarcastically, referring to his eyes, purposely trying to piss him off.

"Maybe I'll cut out your tongue after I cut out your baby." Fletcher said trying to sound smug on purpose.

"From what I hear you can just about cut about do that idiot!" She said. He slapped her hard across the face.

"Oh look he's a man he slaps." She said angrily, still trying to piss him off, hoping it would stall him.

"I'll do more than slap you in a minute bitch." He said, clearly pissed off her plan had worked. "Hey Vaughn you got that scalpel?" He asked trying on purpose to scare Olivia.

"Why are you doing this?" Maureen asked as DR Vaughn dragged her over to Olivia and Fletcher with him while he gave him a scalpel. Olivia started to struggle underneath him. He was sat on her legs so she couldn't move.

"You're gonna have to kill me because that's the only way your taking my baby." She told him, trying and failing to sit up.

"I guess that can be arranged." Fletcher told her, he lifted her shirt up above her bump and placed the blade down on her stomach, as he started to drag it across her stomach they were all startled by a bang.

Fletcher dropped the scalpel and fell back off Olivia, dead. Elliot stood in the doorway pointing his gun, he turned and pointed it at the DR who pushed Maureen away from him and stepped back with his hand up in the air. Elliot walked over to him and kicked the back of his legs.

He fell onto his knees and then Elliot cuffed his hands together. "Move and I'll cut you up so bad you'll never need to wear an athletic cup ever again." The DR nodded and didn't have the guts to argue with him.

Elliot ran over to Olivia and Maureen. Maureen had her hand held on the slice across Olivia's stomach. "You okay?" Elliot asked Maureen.

"I'm fine daddy." She answered him, a little shook up.

"Get my phone honey ring an ambulance." Elliot politely instructed her, as she took away her hand from the bleeding wound he placed his hand over it.

"Are you okay, I'm so sorry the second I worked it out I came straight here." Elliot told her feeling more than guilty.

"I know…Don't worry I'm fine. Please get these cuffs off me though." She said rushed, she was in pain and worrying about the stress this was having on the baby.

Elliot reached into Fletchers pocket and pulled out a small set of keys, he gently rolled Olivia onto her side just enough so he could unclip one of the cuffs. She pulled her arms round to her front and Elliot unclipped the other one and threw them across the room.

While he was dong this she placed her own hand over the wound, it was still bleeding quite heavy and she was begging to feel a little faint. Elliot noticed and placed his hand over hers, pressing down slightly to add pressure hoping to slow the bleeding.

"Maureen, where's that bus?" He yelled, noticing her discomfort.

"It's coming." She said returning to the room. He noticed she was rubbing her stomach. "You okay?" He asked her again, wondering if maybe she _was_ hurt.

"We're fine, just both a little scared is all." She said still stroking her stomach.

Elliot looked at Olivia again she was getting paler and paler by the minute. He was really starting to worry.

- - - - - -

Maureen opened the door and two medics ran in. They ran straight up to Olivia, they were both young and both looked startled neither of them had dealt with a pregnant woman in this condition. "If you leave her much longer the both of them will be dead." DR Vaughn suddenly stated.

Elliot knew he was right, she hadn't stopped bleeding and they couldn't start pumping her full of fluids and what ever while the baby was inside her and he knew the baby would be getting more and more stressed and the moments passed.

He walked over to the DR and unclipped one of the cuffs then spun him round and pulled his other arm round and cuffed him back up at the front. He walked back over to Olivia who was now being assessed by the medics. He dragged DR Vaughn with him and pushed him down to his knees.

"Finish the c-section so they can help her." Elliot ordered.

The DR looked around and thought for a minute before realising this may work to his advantage. "What's in it for me?" He asked Elliot.

"I'll get you a deal." Elliot said.

The DR held his hands out to the medics. "Do you have another scalpel?" One of them searched in his bag and then pulled one out, taking it out of the paper packaging it was in.

Elliot knelt down behind Olivia and lifted her head then shuffled forward and placed her head back onto his knees. He held his hand out so she could hold it. "Give her some pain relief." Elliot told him.

"There isn't time." Vaughn said as he carried on from where the slice ended. Olivia screamed in pain, she was fully awake and fully aware. She squeezed Elliot's hand tight and attempted trying to take deep breaths before one of the medics gave her an oxygen mask, she took deep breaths through it. Not that it helped any.

Elliot kissed her on her head, trying to comfort her. Then DR Vaughn pulled out a small, bloody screaming baby. Olivia dropped the mask and reached out for it. "It's a boy!" She told Elliot, although he had noticed.

One of the medics pulled out a blanket and passed it to Elliot who placed it over the screaming baby and slightly over Olivia. "Well done baby, he's perfect." Elliot said kissing her over and over again on the head. He just stared at his new son in amazement.

"Come on we're getting you to a hospital." One of the medics stated.

**TBC**

**Did Olivia kick enough ass?**

**Yea they had a boy, that was my plan all along but you all confirmed that's what you wanted and I aim to please. Any guesses on the name, I don't think you'll get it, if someone does then that's just weird.**

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviews.**

**Okay so no one guessed the babies name exactly, well i-love-benson, was pretty close…**

**Disclaimer****: I wish but no.**

**Chapter 6**

Elliot was sat on the hospital bed next to Olivia. She was holding their new born son in her arms, he looked down at him, he had dark hair and bright blue eyes like his own.

Olivia looked up at him smiling at him smiling. "I totally don't care that he is the reason I have been so sick for almost nine months." She stated.

He laughed. "Does that mean me and my penis are allowed by you again." Elliot said laughing.

Olivia had to laugh too, remembering when she had said that, she was sick and totally never meant it, only a crazy person would kick Elliot Stabler out of bed, and they would have to be very, very crazy.

"Give it a week." She told him smiling up at him. He leant forward and kissed her. "Thank you." He said.

She looked at him a little confused. "What for?" She asked him.

"For letting me be part of Isabelle's life, letting me be her father and now for giving me a son." He could see he was beginning to make her cry. "Sorry." He said.

"No, no I'm just happy." She said laughing a little. Elliot put his arm around her and held her close to him.

"What shall we call him?" She asked, all through her pregnancy she had been thinking of names and a few nights they had mentioned some together but now looking at him none of them suited him.

"I don't know." Elliot said trying to think. "What do you think of Daniel?" Elliot said kind of just thinking out loud.

Olivia looked down at their son, and began smiling. "I think you look like a Daniel." She said to him, he just shifted in his sleep and snuggled into Olivia. Elliot kissed her on her head and watched as his son slept.

Everything was peaceful for a moment until, Munch, Fin, Cragen, Casey and Maureen walked in. Casey was holding Isabelle in her arms, her and Maureen ran straight over to the bed to see the baby.

Elliot took Isabelle from Casey as she and Maureen cooed over baby Daniel. "Hey Issy, what do you think of your new brother?" Elliot asked her holding her close enough so she could see him. "Baba…" Isabelle stated. They all laughed at her attempt of saying 'baby'.

Olivia kissed Isabelle as the others all walked closer so they too could see the baby. "Wow he is so beautiful. What are you calling him?" Casey asked.

"Daniel." Elliot said proudly.

Maureen was stood next to him. He had his other arm around her waist and was holding her close to him. "I love you kid." He said to her. "Thanks Daddy, I love you too." She said planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

"So you think you're ready for all this?" He asked her glancing at Olivia who had both her babies in her arms and was talking and laughing with the others.

"Yea, I can't wait to be a Mom, and you know although your up by one, the Stabler boys are still loosing…I'm having a girl." Maureen informed him. He started laughing and pulled her into him so he could kiss her on the head.

"I don't care what you have sweetheart. So long as you're both happy and healthy. Besides I have a feeling the Stabler women will always out number the boys."

Maureen laughed. They all talked until the nurse came in and told them they needed to let Olivia and Daniel rest.

- - - - - -

While Olivia was in the hospital sleeping, Elliot returned to the station, he needed to interview Vaughn so he could find out where the other babies were.

As he stood in the interview room watching him as he sat in the chair, nervously playing with the handcuffs on his wrist he couldn't help but want to beat the crap out of this guy for what he had done to all the women and their babies and their families but also want to quickly thank him for delivering his son, but he wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Where's my deal?" Vaughn asked.

"You'll get your deal when you tell me where all those babies are." Elliot said.

Munch, Fin, Casey, Cragen and Huang all stood in the observation room. Elliot had filled them in on everything on their way back to the station house, including Fletcher's involvement.

"All the babies are safe. They're at my property in Queens. They've been getting the proper care because they were going to be sold to couples who are willing to pay for the children that they can't have." Vaughn informed him.

"Well aren't you just the Good Samaritan. Tell me something when you murdered Angela Gallagher did you really think that you were doing a good deed for another couple? What about those babies, is it fair for them to grow up with a family that isn't their own?" Elliot said.

"They would be growing up with families who have the money to buy them anything and everything they ever wanted in life, they all came from poorer families where they would have had the minimal standard of care." Vaughn said backing up his own cause.

"They'd have been with their families though, that's more important than having an x-box or brand new HD TV. Why Olivia? We have enough money to raise our kids okay." He said trying to calm down.

"You're cops, it's ironic but your children will probably grow up to be criminals." Elliot grabbed the back of Vaughn's head and slammed it onto the table.

"You're deal doesn't exist, the only deal you're getting is the darkest, dampest cell in Riker's, before you get the chair for the murder of Angela Gallagher…" The others watched from the observation room as Elliot read him his rights.

An officer walked in and handed them a piece of paper with the address in Queens that Vaughn was on about, the place where the babies where.

- - - - - - -

Dozens of armed officers ran into the house, Fin, Munch, Cragen and Elliot ran in behind them they had bullet proof vests on, they could hear the babies crying and ran upstairs to where the cries where coming form.

Elliot burst through a door, inside the room where a dozen cribs, most of them occupied. They all stood there amazed that some of the babies in here hadn't even been reported missing.

Elliot couldn't help but think that in those cases maybe the babies would be better off going to these families instead of ending up in foster care or an orphanage but he swore that the ones who had families to go back to where going back to them tonight.

**TBC**

**Yea they found the babies. Will they find their families though….That's in the next and final chapter.**

**See how close where you to guessing his name.**

**Thanks for reading guys, please let me know what you think.**

**I want to know if you approve of the name.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so here's the final chapter. Thanks to you all who have read this story and added it to your favourites or put alerts on it. You guys are stars and have made me a very happy writer. **

**I love this series and hopefully when the time and the idea is right there will be another part of the series, when you've got four parts you might as well have five, I don't know…What do you guys think?**

**Disclaimer****: It's the last chapter I don't have to remind you I don't own them, even though I just did, ah well…..**

**Chapter 7**

Olivia was in the living room the only light she had on was a dull lamp in the corner, she had the stereo on quietly in the background. Sarah McLachlan's 'Fear' was playing. She had Daniel in her arms and was gently swaying, trying to lull him off to sleep.

Elliot was stood in the doorway watching her, she looked up and spotted him, he had a huge smile on his face. "What?" She whispered not wanting to wake Daniel who had finally settled in her arms.

"I have had the best day. All the DNA tests came back and all but four of the babies are back home with their parents. The other four have all gone to great foster homes I made sure that they got the best and it turns out that their mothers were all single and were all killed during the deliveries, they matched their DNA. Social services think they'll get adopted pretty quickly."

Olivia nodded, loving that he was smiling so much. "How's Maureen?" She asked him, still whispering even though Daniel had began snoring lightly now.

"Kathy's helping her to sort part of her room into a nursery ready for the baby. She asked me to congratulate you on Daniel, well us."

Olivia nodded glad at the thought Kathy may be coming round to the idea of Elliot and Olivia. She knew it must have been hard for her, but it was her who had wanted to end it with Elliot in the first place.

Isabelle waddled into the room dragging her blanket and duck behind her. She walked up to Elliot and rested her head on his knee. She had been in their room and had been lying on their bed watching 'Finding Nemo' for the fifth time today. He bent down and picked her up and wrapped the small flannelette blanket around her and held her close.

She immediately began to drift off to sleep on his shoulder. There was a gentle knock on the door. Elliot walked over to it and Olivia promptly followed. He opened the door to find Mr Gallagher stood there, his arms supporting the harness on his front where his small baby lay asleep.

"Hi. I'm sorry it's late but I had to thank you Elliot. You've gave me my life back. I wish that Angie could be part of his life but I know that she can't but I need to thank you for giving me the opportunity to have my son and be able to tell him about his mother when he gets older, and by having him back I feel like I have her back." Mr Gallagher said.

Elliot looked at him, speechless. He was just doing his job but was so honoured to have someone thank him for it. "I'm just glad you got him back and you two can get on with your lives now." Elliot said, feeling slightly emotional.

"Well goodnight and thank you again." Mr Gallagher said.

"Don't be a stranger." Elliot told him.

"We won't. Oh and I hope you don't mind but I decided to call him Elliot after the hero that saved his life." He said stroking his sleeping sons head.

Elliot smiled and nodded. "It's an honour." He said. Olivia stood behind him and was struggling to keep in her own tears.

"Goodnight." Mr Gallagher said as he walked back towards the lift. Elliot watched him get into the lift then walked back into the living room, where Olivia was stood back by the window, swaying again as she held onto Daniel.

Elliot stopped and looked at her and admired her for a moment. He walked over to her and placed one arm around her shoulder and held her next to him. He kissed her head and stood with her, admiring his small but fulfilling family.

**The End.**

**That was a bit cheesy I know but still I couldn't resist and I could picture it in my head and it didn't seem too bad. Hope you all liked it and thank you again.**

**Bless you all.**

**Please review.**


End file.
